


Spunky Girl Sidekick Wanted; Apply Within

by tacky_tramp



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Firefly, Girl Genius, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four fills for the <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html">2013 Three-Sentence Ficathon</a>. <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2686559#cmt2686559">Prompt:</a> Girl Genius/any other canon, Othar Tryggvassen & any, spunky girl sidekick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spunky Girl Sidekick Wanted; Apply Within

Othar groaned beneath the slab of granite, which had rather mysteriously landed on top of him, as if lifted and then unceremoniously dropped by an invisible hand.

The dark haired little girl smirked, folded her arms, and said "Let me tell you how this is going to work."

"... foul!" 

\--

Having easily transformed the oncoming clank army into a lovely set of clockwork dolls, Luna smiled at Othar and said "I think it's wonderful that you announce yourself wherever you go."

Othar, still a bit peeved that his latest sidekick was so consistently upstaging him, cheered up a little and said "Why's that?"

"It's a very effective way to ward off crumple-horned snorkacks," she replied with a pleasantly vacant expression, "because they simply hate being around people who think so much of themselves." 

\--

"I'll admit that was a good shot," Shepard said, calmly replacing her e-clip as the fight raged around them, "but if you call me 'spunky' one more time, I'll put an even better one between your eyes."

Othar laughed heroically, but faltered when the commander put a neat hole right in the middle of a merc's forehead. He was beginning to think he'd made a huge mistake.

\--

"Yup," Kaylee said with a smile, idly tossing a wrench in the air, "I can fix any engine needs fixin'. When I'm working on a ship, it's like she talks to me, pointin' out what's broke, and then I just ... know what to do."

Othar narrowed his eyes and thought _I'm going to have to keep an eye on this one._


End file.
